


4 later

by sugarglassss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarglassss/pseuds/sugarglassss





	4 later

How weird. I'm with all my classmates from 5th grade. We are visiting a pastry factory, because who didn't love those sweet artificial manufactured goods. Everyone in the bus is singing to Carly Rae Jepsen, but I don't know which song, or how I know it's Carley Rae Jepsen. _God, everyone knows the lyrics but me_. How stupid!

"Hey!" I just met you? How did it go...

"Hey!" I try to sing along but if I don't know the lyrics, why even bother?

" _HEY_!" it screams louder, everyone's faces twisted in judgement and joy.

I woke up.

I was in my bed, on my barren room. My head said it was around four in the afternoon, but it could also be ten in the evening for all I cared. I looked out of my window where the source of the sound came from. I think . I roll into my other side and try to get into the groove i was in, didn't appreciate afternoon naps as much as I should. The yelling didn't stop though, and my brain was working in simplon mode from the drowsiness. So, I looked out of the window, not prepared to engage with anyone but to just look at them so intensely that the _fuck you_ in my eyes could make them finally shut their mouths.

What I found was a girl, or at least they seemed like a girl, they weren't really close but neither were they far. Like six meters. The sun was harsh and bright, and I wondered how long they had been there. I just looked at them, waiting so to confirm if I was the person they were screaming at.

"Hey!" They screamed again, yes it was me. "See that frizzbee? Toss it here!" Their hand pointed at the window garden, if four flowerpots are considered a garden, my grandma had on there to, quote, _brighten my gloomy room_. So yeah, my room was plain but it wasn't like I was planning to stay here that long of a time, but the sudden quarantine screwed that thought. So yeah, hence the flowers.

I was about to toss it out like any not-asshole person would do, but then remembered the situation I was in, we all were. "Uh," I sais loudly so they could hear my uncertainess, "Um, no! Sorry!"

A beat of silence. "What the fuck do you mean no!" It was more of an accusation than a question. 

"Corona - fucking - virus, remember?" I screamed back, one because this kid decided yelling was the best course to get their neighbor's attention, which yeah it kind of worked but still, it was rude. Second, i haven't uttered a curse, at loud, since months. It felt damn good.

"Throw it to me and then wash your hands, you pussy!" They opened their arms to the air in exasperation, the sun made their shadow prominent, and to me they seemed like a demon. A little demon who was the first person, besides my family, I talked to in a long time.

Their argument made sense, and it was a win-win situation. They get their frizzbee, I get back to sleep. Everyone is happy. But I felt spiteful, fuck being the bigger person, this little shit doesn't deserve their maybe-contaminated toy. If it was so special, they wouldn't have been such an asshole asking for it. He couldn't take any risks either, frail grandparents here and all.

So I flipped them off, and shut the window too.


End file.
